


make you feel my love

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [138]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Afterglow, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: After a brisk evening of lovemaking, Akaashi and Iwaizumi basked in the warmth of the shower and each other.





	make you feel my love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a thousand cowlicks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096056) by [myn_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/pseuds/myn_x). 



> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 remix round. The title was shamelessly yoinked from a song of the same name, performed/covered by Adele and written by Bob Dylan.

Akaashi’s chest heaved as he rolled over onto his side of the bed — breathless, sated, and completely spent. Next to him, Iwaizumi closed his eyes and groaned. “Okay, I think I’m done. Three times is enough.”

Humming in agreement, Akaashi peeled off his condom and wrapped it up in a tissue. “Well, at least you don’t have to sit down unless you want to for the rest of the weekend.” Perching on his side, Akaashi gave Iwaizumi a saucy smile. “If you want, we can just stay in bed and never leave.”

“Don’t say shit like that unless you mean it.” Iwaizumi shifted and folded his hands behind his head on the pillow. “I would totally spend all weekend fucking, but I’m pretty sure we’d starve.” His belly growled on cue. “Speak of the devil.”

Sitting up despite the urge to melt into the mattress, Akaashi said, “I think there are a few slices of pizza left. I’ll be right back.” Akaashi didn’t bother hunting down his underwear, instead padding into the kitchen fully nude to fetch the remnants of the pizza they had ordered in before heading to the bedroom to burn it off.

They shared the leftovers and chucked the box off to the side, both of them lying in bed staring at the ceiling. It was a drawn out five minutes of silence before Iwaizumi sighed. “I’m crusty and gross.”

“Yeah.” 

Their eyes met, and both of them climbed out of bed in tandem to head for the bathroom. Akaashi grabbed towels while Iwaizumi started up the shower. When soft billows of steam began trickling into the air, Iwaizumi held out a hand and smiled softly. “Care to join me?”

Akaashi took his hand and squeezed. “After you.”

Iwaizumi tugged him through the shower door and to his chest, the warm water cascading down on both of them. Their lips found each other in the middle, and Iwaizumi’s fingers wound their way into Akaashi’s wayward hair.

Growling, Iwaizumi pinned Akaashi to the tiles, mouth roving the hollow of his neck. Akaashi chuckled, but it devolved into a moan. “I thought you said three times was enough.”

“Dessert,” Iwaizumi murmured against Akaashi’s cheek. “What can I say? I’m a sucker for that pretty face of yours.”

Akaashi closed his eyes and absorbed the sensation. It was different from their earlier rounds — soft, lazy, unhurried. Nothing would come of it because neither of them had that kind of energy left. Nothing but the pleasure of skin on skin, heart against heart.

With no particular sense of urgency, they took turns washing each other down, and they lingered until their fingers were water-logged. Akaashi swatted at the faucet, stopping the shower. He pressed a lingering kiss to Iwaizumi lips. “I’m about to fall asleep standing up.”

Drooping against the shower wall, Iwaizumi chortled. “Yeah, same.”

Despite the declaration, while they toweled each other down, there was no rush to finish, and Akaashi particularly enjoyed rubbing down Iwaizumi’s tightly corded butt and thighs. Rehashing the bite marks he had left their earlier wasn’t bad, either.

Eventually they meandered into pajamas and then bed, and Akaashi immediately tucked himself into Iwaizumi’s side. Droplets of water dribbled through the fabric of Iwaizumi’s t-shirt. Laughing, Iwaizumi said, “You know that’s why your hair looks like Medusa stuck a fork in a plug, right? It’s because you come to bed with it still wet.”

Akaashi smirked as he climbed onto Iwaizumi’s lap. “Oh? Are you complaining that I’m excited to sleep with you?” Iwaizumi shivered at his words, and Akaashi pressed a kiss to his forehead. “See you in the morning.”

Iwaizumi gave him a curious look before he slipped back to his favorite spot — encompassed in Iwaizumi’s heady warmth with nowhere else he needed to be.


End file.
